Simple Darthipedia:Articles of Eviltude Nominations
Articles of Eviltude are quality Darthipedia articles that cannot reach Featured Sith status because of their limited content, or their limited Sithness. Please see archive for past nominations. There are few rules for articles aspiring to reach AoE quality, though there are some: An article must… #…be reasonably well-written and funny. #…be properly categorized and contain images where possible #…not be tagged with any improvement templates. #…link to Destroy your planet. #…contain no personal attacks on users or real-life people. To nominate an article for AoE, add its name at the bottom of the list below, and add at the top of the nominated page. Others will object if the article does not meet the requirements or if they feel it is not funny. After a week, if an article has +5 support, it can be added to the Articles of Eviltude list. Articles can be passed with objections relating to its funniness (if it has five more support votes than oppose votes), but they cannot be passed if they do not meet the criteria above. There is no limit on the length of type of article, once it is funny. Nominations German Star Wars Humor Wiki Support #'AdmirableAckbar' (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 17:44, 1 February 2008 (UTC) # Jawhol! Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 17:55, 1 February 2008 (UTC) #Ja! Ja! Gust flipperwault gershput! Master Gump 22:03, 2 February 2008 (UTC) #It's'all'goooood. 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 23:21, 23 February 2008 (UTC) #good God thats funny DarthKarma 26 February 2008 (UTC) #I like, but it should link to JedipediaDarth 83.81.43 01:19, 7 March 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' #Nah, only one good line.Wilhelm screamer 22:40, 22 February 2008 (UTC) #*Care to elaborate a bit? AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 23:50, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Snide remarks Darthipedian Support #Might as well give this article a shot. Master Gump 18:27, 12 February 2008 (UTC) # I support for reasons given below. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 18:35, 12 February 2008 (UTC) #perfect,would be funnier if it was entitled "wookiepedian" instead.Wilhelm screamer 22:40, 22 February 2008 (UTC) #I'll buy you a parakeet! 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 23:21, 23 February 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Neutral/snide remarks *If you check the history of this article the first revision is ment as an insult to us by an Anon, However Gump made it into a funny article. In my opinion the great way to deal with vandalism on Darthipedia. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 18:35, 12 February 2008 (UTC) HK-47 '''Support' # statement: planetary destruction is emminent if you oppose this article. DarthKarma 4 march 2008 (UTC) #Us windowcleaners stick together. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:50, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ''Meatbag ! #Statement: Meatbag. Master GumpLord of Poodoo 22:54, 4 March 2008 (UTC) #Statement: Jedimca0 thinks this article is very funny. :P --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 10:25, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Oppose Neutral/snide remarks PLS Support #Help spread Awareness on PLS, and together we can laugh at those afflicted.Darth 83.81.43 01:12, 7 March 2008 (UTC) #I like it, original concept. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 20:28, 7 March 2008 (UTC) #'Highly creative'Wilhelm screamer 03:58, 24 March 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Neutral/snide remarks Canderous Ordo Support #I am surprised no one has nominated this one yet. This is probably one of the best pieces on here (kudos to Karohalva). Now vote pansies! :-P Master GumpLord of Poodoo 17:49, 24 March 2008 (UTC) #.Indeed. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 17:54, 24 March 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Neutral/snide remarks Mandalorian Wars Support #Another one of Karohalva's articles. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:05, 25 March 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Neutral/snide remarks Jake Groundhopper Support #Credit goes to Karohalva. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:05, 25 March 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Neutral/snide remarks Great Jawa Revolt Support #''"Kuh ashuna shanay neng ooka!". 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:05, 25 March 2008 (UTC) (ps again a Karohalva creation) Oppose Neutral/snide remarks Star Wars Fanon Wiki Support #Some crude humor never hurt anybody. [[Fanboy|'Fanboy']] [[User:Squishy Vic|'Vic']] [[User talk:Squishy Vic|'destroy my planet']] 04:00, 26 March 2008 (UTC) #And self-referenced too. -- Riffsyphon1024 04:37, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Oppose Neutral/snide remarks Category:Darthipedia